Drowning My Sorrows
by UrNotFukinKstew
Summary: ON HOLD! After major loss Bella has yet had the chance to heal but just numb the pain, that was until she had no choice but to go live in Forks where the new people in her life become the band-aid for the pain she had been looking for all along.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing Twilight but my copies for the movies and books (okay maybe more then that). If I had been lucky enough to have owned that BD would not be PG-13! **

**Prologue**

That was it. I had turned around and made a complete three sixty with myself. I was finally beginning to feel whole again. As if I was able to function like a normal person again as everyone else does on this fucked up planet.

But now I felt as if the hole had been punched back in me, only this time it was bigger. This one hurt a hell of a lot more.

I had gotten to the point that I truly believed as though I was never going to feel this kind of pain again. I was right to a point.

This was worse. More intense.

I had only taught myself to deal with this kind of pain one way. There were only two things that I was sure of that would be able to take the pain away at the moment. One that I was sure that I could get my hands on for sure right now. I did not have time to search and wait around. I needed numbness as soon as quick as possible.

Walking to the bar, even the ever so loving bartender could tell that I was in no mood for fun. My face was no doubt puffy and red from anger, sadness, and all around emptiness.

"Two double shots of Tequilas please." I plopped myself up onto the stool.

He nodded his head, setting the shot glasses on the bar and poured the amber liquid in. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." I took the first glass and through it back, then immediately followed it with the other. Looking back at him I nodded my head for two more.

I knew that I was somewhere that I could easily be found. But I was hoping that they would think that I was smart enough to go somewhere harder to be found. Hell maybe they would even think that I had just went home. Or what seemed to be called my home for the summer. I was still trying to figure out what home really was now. I was here, in this god forsaken tiny ass town. Stuck. No where to turn. I had no one to go to anymore. I just felt lost.

No one but the little glasses in front of me. I shot the next one back.

Fuck it, let them come find me. I knew by how I heard them yelling after me as I ran out on foot they were going to come look for me. They could find me. Say their peace or what it was. I had no intentions on remembering anything at all from this minute on. The heat was increasing in my stomach and I was sure it was not going to be much longer till I began feeling the effects.

It was bad enough that I was stuck with the memories for the last six months and everything I had been through. What's one more hump?

There was one person who would really be able to help me with all this. The one person who could draw it out and make me understand it all. But she was gone. I couldn't ask her. She was the one person there no matter what.

Crap, I need more shots already. I waved for more. This time he took his happy time. Obviously trying to get me to slow down. That was not going to happen.

That was how I spent my evening. Missing her, and what advice she would have for me tonight. How she would sooth me. What her words would have been as I filled her in on me falling in love with him. Not only him but his entire family. My sudden feeling of belonging somewhere again.

Two more shots back. _How many was that? Nine I think. Hey! I know that these are not all doubles. Fuck it. I can't feel anymore now as it is._

The release I was looking for was beginning to sink in. I was feeling loose and free for a while. Openly talking to what few people I did know in the bar. I was maybe even having a little bit of fun.

That was until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Bella."

Fuck. I tripped over my own feet, falling on my face only able to look at my shoes. Of course with my luck it would be him who finds me.

**SO what did you think? YEAH YEAH I know that it was not easy to tell whos POV it was but that was the effect that I wanted there. Mysterious huh? During this I wil have both E & B POVS tho. I have the first chapter done and I am going to try and figure out what schedule I want to do with this. I don't want to update both of my things on the same night.**

**At first I was not going to start a fic until I completed the blog story, until 107yearoldvirgin told me that if I do it she'll beta me. Lets just say that as soon as the happened I started taking some notes and went to the computer that night and started writing. I don't think that it's everyday that one of your fav fic writer offers that! couldn't pass that up!So with giving in I found a tiny idea of what I could do with this and everything expands more each day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing, nothing but this yummy Caramel Popcorn that it going into my mouth right now! SM would NEVER let Bella do what I let her.**

**107yearoldvirgin has to deal with my stupid confusing emails. Poor thing. Cuz sometimes I seriously am a blonde.**

**I am sure some will not agree to the things that I had Bella doing at first in the beinning of this story, but sorry she is in a dark place right now and has not found the way out of it yet. **

Chapter 1

Pain.

Hurt.

Nausea.

Cold.

HEADACHE!

I woke up to the sunlight beaming in disturbing my sleep. At least I think that is what it as. My bladder was extremely full and I was freezing my ass off. But I did not want to move because I knew that it was going to hurt everywhere.

Why the hell was I so cold?

Slowly opening one eye to avoid the pain the sun was going to cause, I finally looked down to see that I was only covered up in a throw blanket. Lifting the blanket up I realized that I was only in my bra and panties.

What the hell happened last night?

Giving my brain a few minutes to remember how to form more memories. I was sure that I had not taken anyone to a back bedroom. Then it hit me. Of course, Strip Beer Pong. Freaking Victoria and her crazy ass house rules and of course once I had a fair amount of alcohol in my system I was more then willing to loose clothing during the game. Hey it would distract the guys when they had the balls. I finally got up to go to the bathroom, wrapping myself in the blanket; I gathered my clothes that were sprawled around the livingroom.

Once I exited the bathroom fully dress I took a chance to survey the damage to her place. It was trashed. I slowly made my way to the kitchen to get some pain medicine and a large glass of water, which turned into three glasses. This hangover was going to be hell. I had been hanging out here for a few months so I was attuned to how they partied here, and last night seemed to go a bit beyond the usual. Then it hit me.

Today was graduation.

Shit! What time was it!

Somehow in my inebriated state last night I was able to get my cell phone on the charger in its usual spot. Three missed calls. It was one in the afternoon. Crap! My father had been trying to call. Graduation started at four. I was supposed to be back at my apartment working on packing my crap to leave tomorrow.

I quickly grabbed all my things as Victoria came out of her bedroom holding her head with her has. "Will you keep it down out here?"

"Sorry. I have to go. Graduation is in three hours. I have to shower and pack. Shit. This is not good." I said slipping my shoes back on.

"Well last night you didn't really care. Damn it Bella." Her got her sappy look on her face. "Do you really have to go all the way back to Forks? Why don't you just stay here?" she sank down into the couch flinging the person sleeping on it off. They only moaned before they rolled over and stayed asleep.

"And do what? I would stay. But I have no job lined up and you know that Charlie is not going to pay for me to stay here anymore."

"Ask Phil then." She pushed.

"Not going to happen." I grabbed my purse and went over to give her a hug. "I wish I had got up earlier to help you clean up some."

"Whatever, I'm not worried about it. No point in cleaning it when it just going to look like this tomorrow. Your ass better be back here tonight."

"I don't know. I have to finish packing and Charlie still going to be here." I started back to the door.

"Gosh I am so happy that you were able to convince him to sell the furniture and FedEx all your shit up there. There was no way that you were going to make it through a family road trip with him and a giant ass moving truck. That is one battle that it's good you won. But anyways, your ass will be here tonight. It's our last night. I have special goodies coming for you." She winked. She meant business.

Screw it. I was going to be ready to get totally shit-faced tonight after spending a few ours with Charlie. Plus who knew the next time that I was going to be able to let loose and do all this. I was going to have one last real escape. "Yeah, I'll be here."`

I guess that it was a good thing that Victoria lived in the same apartment complex as I did so I was just able to run back home. I already knew that I was going to go home to a pissed of Charlie. Yeah I loved my father, I guess, but was it really necessary that he needed a spare key to my apartment when he lived states away? Like he was really ever going to come and sneak here to check on me. I guess that it was just him being a police chief.

I still was not able to believe that I was really going to have to go and live with him. I loved being in the city; the traffic, the buildings, the feel, all the people. Now I was going off to a tiny little ass town with less then two thousand people in it. Kill me please.

I was raised in Fork's until I was eight years old. That was when my parents got a divorce and my mom and I moved to Phoenix. Every summer until I graduated from high school, I would spend a month in Forks. Thankfully I still had a few friends then from when I grew up. I was really happy to have Jake during those times. Our dads fished together like a hundred times a week and I could not stand it. Lucky for me Jake knew how much I hated it and would always find other ways to entertain me. As we got older I began to get the feeling that he was starting to get a crush on me. It was a good thing that I always left before he would get the nerve to make a move.

The last that I heard he was still there and never left. I did not know if I wanted to feel bad for him or if I was happy that I was going to have a friend there. That was if I felt like being around friends when I arrived. I was sure that it was going to take me a while to just get used to being there again. It had been 4 years since I had gone there. Once I started college I never made the time for it. I saw Charlie a few times. However with the recent events these past few months I had to go back, I was not going to stay here and be another burden on my poor step dad Phil. So my only option was Charlie's.

As I got to my apartment and went up the stairs to my apartment I heard bagging around from inside. He was here without a doubt and he was mumbling to himself.

I put my game face on before I walk in. I knew that he was going to be pissed but it was not going to effect me. When I got inside he was stacking up boxes in the living room and putting tape on them. I didn't have too much left to do since I had been working in it all week. Yesterday I was able to get all the big furniture out that we sold. The rest of it we were going to donate. Really all I had left was my bathroom and my clothes.

Charlie seemed really focused on what he was doing but he heard me come in so I did not have to worry about scaring him.

"Hey," I said sitting my things on the counter.

"Nice of you to help out. Where have you been Bells? I've been trying to call you." He looked worried. I hated that look on his face.

"Sorry, I was at Victoria's last night. I didn't hear my phone ring." He looked disappointed.

"It looks like you just got up. I was hoping to have lunch together before you had to get ready but we can just go dinner after." He paused to sigh and shake his head. Obviously trying to hold back his anger. "I am almost done here. Go take a shower and get ready. I'll finish this and then tonight you can just get the rest of it ready for pick up tomorrow." He went back to his task at hand.

I was never sure of what it was that he did but he was always capable of making me still feel like I was a sixteen-year-old child. I grabbed a cold bottle of water before I went and locked myself in my bathroom. My head was still killing me but I had to push that aside.

After about a thirty-minute shower my body was more at ease and I felt more awake. I didn't leave the bathroom until I was fully dress in my new yellow sundress that I got for the occasion and matched with white flip flops. To scared to wear anything else because I would be just like me to fall in front of a crowd of thousands of people if I wore anything with a heel. I wore my hair pulled back in a small messy bun because I figured that with the heat today anything else I would be taking a chance with. After quickly applying some mascara I was ready, figuring that blush was not needed since my face was going to turn cherry red the moment that my name was called anyways.

When I walked out Charlie was still in the living room. Once he spotted me he did a double take.

And there was some blush already. Told you so.

"Wow. Bella, you look. Wow." He came and gave me a hug.

"Thanks." I found it in me to hug back. He leaned back and looked down at me and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"You know how proud she would be right now Bella. How proud she is right now. This would have been her proudest moment ever." I knew this was going to come out today.

"I know. Thanks. But we really don't have to do this today Char- Dad. Please." I begged him.

"Isabella. You need to. It healthy. The way that you are dealing with this is not good for you. You're not yourself. Bells you need to comfort your demons about this." He released me before I could push him away.

"STOP THAT! I don't need this today." I yelled at him.

"She would not be happy about how you are dwelling on this. You know that too. She wants you to move on." I had never seen him so concerned. Even after the accident.

"Charlie! I get it! Okay I know. She's dead. So you can stop already. Mom is gone." I sank to the floor. "It's supposed to get easier in time, right? Well I just have not had enough time yet." I could feel the tears trailing down my cheeks. He handed me a tissue.

"It will always be hard Bells. But it will get easier. You just have to be able to let go. I know that your mother and I have not been together for a long time but I still loved her. And I will till it's my time to go. But sweetie its not going to get easier till you try, and you have not tried yet." He brought me into a hug and held me until my sobbing stopped. Once I had calmed down he pulled me off the floor and hugged me one more time.

Until my mom passed 4 months ago I had never seen an emotional bone in my father's body. The funeral was the first time I had ever seen him cry. I was not sure if he was crying for her or for me, since I was so hysterical that my step dad, Phil, pretty much had to carry me from the church it was so hard for me to move.

I blocked out the thoughts about my mother for now just so I could get through the rest of the day. I had to.

Once we arrived to the school I separated from Charlie who gave me one last hug before I went and found my set. My exhaustion was hitting me as I was waiting for the stupid thing to start. It was not like we were getting the actually diplomas right now so why did we have to go through all of this. But whatever, I was just ready for it to be over. Maybe I would be able to take a little nap before my name was called since I probably had at least an hour till then.

That wish was crushed because of the screams and the fact that I was sitting next to Laurent, one of Victoria's friends. He was going on and on and on about last night. Apparently us girls went outside on the balcony and put on a bit of a show for the neighborhood while in our underwear. Thank goodness that the cops had not been called for that. He was also excited for tonight. The thought of drinking more was not making my stomach very happy and I am sure that it was not good that I had not eaten anything yet today.

Finally my name was called and I made my way on stage. Focusing on each step to not trip and make a total fool of myself. Once I shook the had of the man handing them out I turned to opposite stairs and made my way down, spotting Charlie in the standing by himself cheering and clapping. I was sure that I saw him wipe a tear from his eyes.

Ugh. Really?

Once we were finally done I went out in the crowd to locate my emotional father. When I found him, he was standing talking with Phil. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I have not seen Phil in about a month, he was the coach of a Minor League Baseball team and traveled a lot. I honestly did not think that he was going to make it today

He and my mom married about three years after her and I had moved to Phoenix. Phil had always been amazing with my mom and me. I was sad that once I left I would not know how long it would be until I would get to see him again. I was able to convince him to join Charlie and I to dinner.

We went to my favorite little Mexican restaurant that was close to my apartment. I was quit for most of the dinner. Phil and Charlie mainly talked about Phil's team and sports, topics that I knew nothing about. Phil had an early morning and had to get back to his team tomorrow he had leave before I was finished with my dessert. I was not able to stop myself from tearing up when I said good-bye to him. But he offered to let me visit on his off season and to come and see me the next time that he was in Washington.

The rest of the dinner was quite other then Charlie filling me on his and Billy, Jake's dad, last fishing trip. When the waitress finally came and brought the bill I jump up at my chance to get away. Charlie was staying at a hotel not far from where we were since I did not have my furniture anymore I was sure that he expected me to go back with him. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was already going on eight.

I grabbed my cell and sent a quick text to Victoria.

Hey, what's the plan for tonight? B*

Not a minute later she responded.

Started the festivities now. Hurry and get here! I have a bottle with your name on it. Vic*

K! I'll be there in 20. B*

"Did you want to go back to the apartment and pack up some more things?" Charlie asked as we made out way out the door and to the rental car.

"You can take me there, I'm staying at Victoria's tonight." I opened the car door.

"Bella you have packing to do. Why don't you just say goodbye to her tomorrow. Stay at the hotel tonight."

"Dad I am going to say goodbye to my friends tonight. You know that I am not going to get to see them again." I yelled at him.

"Isabella, those people are not your friends. You have been hanging out with them for only the last few months. I know that all you do with them is party. That's not like you! Yeah I understand you did it at first to cope but its getting old. I know about the drinking and only lord knows what else goes on there. Your grades started slipping once you starting hanging out with them and everything." He was now yelling. "When's the last time you even talked to Jessica? Huh? You and her used to be so close and she was a good kid. Not like these people."

"I don't know. We don't talk anymore okay. And Charlie you and I are not going to fight about this. I am an adult and I am going! You can't tell me no." I screamed back at him.

"Whatever Bells, but don't whine to me when all your crap is not packed in the morning when its time to leave. But this," he pointed to me, "this behavior is going to stop once we get back to Forks. I'm not going to have any of it."

"Yeah whatever." I looked out the window happy that we were already pulling in the apartment complex.

He drove me right to Victoria's apartment. Without even saying a word I jumped out of the car. I heard him yell something out the window to me but I ignored it.

There were already people there playing cards and beer pong. I went straight to the freezer and grabbed the bottle of vodka out and got a cup. I fill the glass half way with vodka before even adding ice. Looking over someone handed me a jug of orange juice.

"Thanks." I took the cap off and filled the rest of the glass.

"That bad huh?" It was Victoria.

"Oh you have no idea. I don't know how I am going to make it up there." I took a drink. It burned going down it was so strong but I need that it would just get me drunker, quicker. With that I took another bigger one almost gagging on it.

"I still think that you should just stay here Bella. You're happy here. Why should you have to go all the way up to hick town?"

"Its not going to happen Vic." I stopped to take another big drink. "Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm here to have fun and damn it that is what we are going to do. So come on." I grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the living room that was still a pit from the night before.

As the night went on the apartment was filling up with more and more bodies. Within two hours of drinking it was safe to say that I was hammered. I was a very social drinker that night. I let loose of all my thoughts of move the next day and my plane ride with Charlie. Tonight was my night and no one was going to ruin it. That was until Demetri showed up.

He had I had been getting to know either other the last few months. Not personally but physically when behind closed doors of the spare bedroom. He showed up looked buff and hot like always. I was sure tonight he was hotter then most night. I was actually really sure that he was. I was staring at him like he was straight up man candy, which he was. I was sure that I was going to have a great night.

Before I could make my way to him Victoria came and grabbed me by the arm and took me to the back bedroom. "Not so fast you drunken horn dog."

"Wait. What are you doing?" I tried pulling against her almost spilling my fifth or sixth drink.

"Surprises." When we got into the back bedroom there where a few people in the already gathered on the bed and some on the floor. I heard the door shut and lock. Only a small bedside lamp was on so the room was too dim for me to see what was going on yet. As I got closer to the bed I saw that there was a mirror laying across it and people were separating the piles on it making bumps and lines.

I had done it a few times before when with Victoria. I was not big into to but I did not hate it. Victoria grabbed the rolled up dollar bill and went it and sorted up about a four inch line of the white powder substance. When she was finished and dabbed up the rest on her finger to put on the inside of her lip she handle me the dollar bill.

"Your go." I hesitated taking it. "Come on Bella. Its your last and we are going on with a bang. In more then one way." She winked at me.

Fuck it why not its my last night.

I grabbed the dollar from her and kneeled down on the side of the bed. Lining up the dollar with the line I brought my nose to it, snorting up as much as I could. The tingle went down my nose, making it start to run some instantly. We stayed in the room for about another thirty minutes. By that time I had done three more lines and my drink was empty. The only problem about doing that was that I was never able about to drink much after doing it and I was constantly licking my lips.

Once back out, I began making another drink, until I felt hands on my hips. I quickly saw that it was Demetri. He was eye fucking the hell out of me.

"Did you really think that you could wear a little dress like that tonight and not have it end up on the floor?" He whispered in my ear with what he thought to he his deep sexy voice.

By now my entire body was tingling from both the drinking and the drugs. He leaned in and started kissing me on my neck. I was suddenly aware of just how many people were around us as his hand began to run up the insides of my dress. I instantly slapped it away.

"Come on baby. Lets go to the back room." He grabbed my ass.

"Stop." I pushed him off and finished making my drink. But he continued touching me. "D! Seriously not right now." I started walking away from him. My whole body was tense from everything I had consumed and people touching me was seriously annoying the hell out of me.

"Bella, what the hell." He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him and forced a kiss on me.

I was not able to stop my bodies reaction as I pushed away and slapped him. "I said no! Not now." I started walking away.

"Whatever you slutty ass bitch." He yelled as he threw is drink at the back of me, which soaked my whole backside. Suddenly the entire place got quite as I froze giving myself time to find composer in my fucked up state of mind.

"Yeah you're really going to some with that attitude. Fuck you too D." I said walking away from him.

Now I was cold and wet and trying really hard not to just cry right now. I wanted to go home. There was no way that I was going to hang around in this wet ass outfit. Though I knew that Vic would have a change of clothes for me I was not going to chance taking a shower with fifty pervs in the building.

I gathered my things to go home not listening to the protesting people who wanted me to stay. It was probably a good thing that most of them were to drunk to be able to notice how bad I was lying when I said that I was just going to run and wash off and change and then go back.

Victoria had chased Demetri out as soon as the drink left his hands and did not want me to leave but I was already becoming dry and sticky. With very few tears I hugged her and said my goodbyes, unable to wait till I could get under warm water, hoping it would sober me up some, though it was only midnight.

When I finally reached the apartment I went straight into the bathroom ripping the dress off and putting it right into the garbage. As soon as the hot and steamy water hit me I instantly sank to the floor and began crying. Crying for everything that was wrong with me. Crying because I was drunk and high and not remembering how I ended up on this patch in my life. Crying because I had no idea what to expect for my future. Crying because I was moving tomorrow and I was going to miss it here. Crying most of all because of how much I missed my mother.

Once I got myself together enough to get cleaned off I stepped out and rapped myself in my bathrobe and put my hair up in a towel. Exiting the bathroom I peaked into my now empty bedroom. I had forgotten that the bed was gone now too. Continuing through the place I was beginning to feel empty as well. All my furniture was now gone; the furniture that my mom had helped me pick out. The only things in the place were boxes and a few things left out that I would need. I walked over to where the couch had been located and laid down on that floor as if I was on the couch and cried until I slowly feel into a deep sleep.

"Bella. Bella. Wake up." I was being shaken awake. "Bella why are you sleeping on your floor? And in you robe no less?" Shit.

Charlie was here waking me up and it did not help that I fell asleep before I put any clothes on.

"What time is it?" I moaned out.

"It's ten in the morning. Bella I thought that you were staying a Victoria's last night. And why is your dress in the garbage?

"There was a change in plans." I managed to sit up and make sure that nothing was hanging out.

"Okay, well the movers are here so we can get everything shipped. Go get dressed and gather everything to the side that is going on the plane with you." He helped pull me up.

It did not take long to get everything out. Before I knew it I was in the office handing my keys over and signed off on my place. Then it was time to head for the airport. Getting out of the car and getting my luggage, I was having difficultly hold back my tears. Charlie somehow went back to being himself and not handling emotions well and he kept his distance. Probably understanding that I was leaving my home and being forced to go to some awful place that I hated and could not stand.

Our flight was quite. We flew into Seattle and had a three-hour drive until Forks. I slept most the way. Not trying to think of what I had gotten myself into. When we finally got to the house it was late and we were both beat. Charlie helped me carry my bags upstairs to my old room. Once inside I saw that he had not done a thing to it since I was in high school. I still have the same old desk he got for me when I started high school, as if i was going to need it while there. My purple comforter was still on the bed. I had planned to use my one from my apartment, until I remember edhow fluffy this one was. So I might put that off a few days. I set my things over by the window, figuring I would start to unpack the next day since I was going to be changing a few things in the room and it was so late.

We said our good nights and went our separate ways. I passed out the second I hit my pillow.

Waking up the next day I almost forgot where I was. I crawled out of the bed and looked out the window. The sun was not shinning and it was an over cast day. That was one thing that I was going to have to get used to. I was really going to miss the sun and heat of Phoenix. Now I was stuck with cold and wet.

I was only half awake when I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to look for something to eat. I was starving and it had been a good almost twenty hours since I had eaten anything. When I reached the kitchen Charlie was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and read the newspaper.

"Morning."

"Morning." I opened the fridge to find it basically empty. "You have no food. I take it you still eat most of you meals at the diner and live off cereal and fish for the rest of them?" I got the milk out and a bowl before fishing out the box of sugaring cereal.

"Yeah, you know me too well Bells." He kicked out the chair in front of him for me to sit on.

"Once I eat ill go to the store and get some food. Stop wasting all your money on that fatty diner. Ill make dinner tonight." In high school I began to loathe that diner because I began getting so sick of it and eating there all the time. But it was that or fish.

"Thanks Bells." He smiled taking another sip of coffee.

I quickly ate my breakfast and went upstairs to shower off the previous days travel stink. Once done I threw on some jeans and a simple t-shirt before grabbing my wallet. When I got downstairs Charlie was waiting for me by the door with keys in his hands.

"Here, I kept that truck. It's yours now. Jake had been keeping up with it and it still runs pretty well." He handed the keys over.

"Thanks. Ill be back soon." I made my way to the beast of a truck. The summer after I got my drivers license Charlie bought a old Chevy truck off Jake's dad for me to have when I was here. I told him it was pointless when I was only there a month out of the year. He insisted since Billy gave him a good deal. It was red, rusty and old and I fell in love with it as soon as I sat in it.

I got to the store and my cart immediately began to fill up. I was sure that Charlie did not have any of the basic things you needed to cook with. In my head I planned out everything that I would need for about a week of dinners plus to have leftovers for lunches. As I turned into the can good isle my cart accidentally bump into someone else's cart.

"I'm so sorry." I said trying to move my cart around the person.

"Oh my gosh. Bella? Bella Swan?" I looked up to see who it was. "Its me Rose. Rosalie Hale."

"Wow. Hi." I reached out and gave her a hug. Rose and I had been friends when we were little girls. Her mom and mine were best friends until we moved away and I kept in touch with her during the summers when I would come and visit. She looked as if she had not changed a bit. Long flowing blonde hair, pericing blue eyes, and a body like a _Sports Illustrated _model. She was the definition of gorgeous and perfect. Growing up with Rose, all confidence of getting any male attention went straight out the window because all eyes were on her.

"How are you?" she asked me.

"I'm good. Just got here last night."

"Really? Well we need to catch up its been forever." There was a crash in the next isle followed by lold laughter. We both looked over and she just waved it off.

"Yeah that would be nice." Happy that we were in front of the canned green beans I began putting them in my cart.

"Rose!" I heard someone shout from the other end of the isle. "If you don't get this grizzy man under control I'm selling him to the circus!" I looked around her and saw too men coming towards us. One was massive. He had dark brown hair and muscle galore. I was a bit terrified of him. He had the other one in a headlock.

"Emmett! Knock it off! We are in the store. I swear sometimes your such a child." Rose looked back at me. "Sorry about them. Boys get over here I have someone I want you to meet." The big guy released the other one as they got to us. He straightened himself up and looked at me. If I was not hanging on to my cart I was sure that I would have fallen backwards from his beauty. He had copper colored messy hair that I instantly wanted to drag my fingers in. He was not as muscular as the giant but you could see through his thigh shirt that he was very defined. He chin line was like one I had never seen before, so perfect, I wanted to lick it. When I finally meet his eyes, my breath was taken away. They were a shade of green that were almost emerald. I had never seen such a gorgeous color.

I quickly looked took my eyes away before I started drooling.

"Bella, this monster here is Emmett, my boyfriend." Rose pointed out. "Emmett this is Bella, her and I grew up together when we were younger."

"Bella?" He reached his hand out for me to shake. "OH! Bella! The one that you have the pictures with of when you were younger dressed up as fairies or some shit."

"I was Tinkerbell thank you ever much and she was Thumbelina." I let go of his hand as my face turn read with the humiliation of people actually seeing those pictures.

"And Bella, this is Edward, Emmett's brother." Rose pointed to the hot one.

"Hi." I reached out to his hand.

"Hello." He reasoned, his voice was soft and calm; a voice that I would want to whisper hot dirty things to me in my ears. His hand came out and grabbed my to shake. As soon as they met I almost pulled away. It was almost as if he shocked me. There was an electricity pull between us. Trying to not be rude I only held on for a second before pulling my hand back. Not sure what had just happened.

"Anyways, like I was saying. Bella we are all going to out to the bar tonight since everyone will back in town. It would give us a chance to hang out and catch up. I also know that you are not going to want to spend too much time alone with your dad. So what to do you day?"

"Sure." She had me at bar.

"Great. Jasper will be getting in later this afternoon and he is going to be thrilled to see you again!"

"Awe. Jasper's coming to?" Jasper is Rosalie's old brother. When I was younger I thought that there was no one hotter then him other then Brad Pitt. Well that was until I saw Edward today.

"Yeah he will be there. Also you will get to meet Emmett and Edwards sister, Alice. You will just love her. She's a bit much to take but she's awesome. So how about we pick you up at seven? You are at your dads right?"

"Yeah, seven sound good." I gave her a hug and thanked her for the invite.

"See you tomorrow Bell." Emmett rubbed the top of my head.

How could someone that big be so damn playful?

"It was nice to meet you." Edward held he hand back out for me to shake and I took it again.

There it was again!

I think that he felt it too because his beautiful eyes got big for a second.

Once they walked away I quickly got everything else that I needed and rushed to pay and get back to my car. If I was going to go out tonight that meant that I had a lot to do. I had dinner to make and I had to start unpacking.

When I got to the house there was a note on the table from Charlie that he had to run into work for a little bit because of a call that he got. I really needed to teach that man to text and up to date on cell phones.

As I put was putting the groceries away and leaving out what I needed for dinner tonight I was actually excited for the night. I found myself doing something that I had not done in a long time.

I was genuinely, for no reason, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight, just my stupid phone that keeps messing my emails up!

EPOV

Summer.

I had never been so excited to go home before. I get one final, real summer to myself before I have to face the big bad real world that is a full time job and working for my Grandfather at one of his many multimillion-dollar companies, in which I will eventually take over. This was my one last chance to just let loose for a few weeks and enjoy my youth. In all honesty I was lucky that my grandfather was letting me have the summer to myself but he figured that, with all the responsibilities that I was going to rushed into, I could.

Every year while in college I stayed in Seattle and would work at the company for my Grandpa learning the ropes and getting a feel for the place. I was going to be free for a whole three months with no responsibilities or worries on my mind. I was prepared to spend my whole summer sleeping and making the most of my days doing any damn thing I wanted.

Another great thing about getting away from Seattle for the summer was being just that much further from Tanya. The bitch just could not take a hint. Her and I had a good run but it just started to be too much for me to handle. Of course she was hot as hell, and a freak in the sheets but she just was not what I wanted anymore.

It was her looks that first attracted me to her. Her tight ass body, pretty flowing hair, and that ass; her ass was one for the books with its robust shape. It was all fun at first, but the more clingy she got the more I realized that she was just way too much for me to handle and I just had to end it. She of course seemed to think that she still had a chance and continuously would show up to my hang out spots or call me to "catch up". I was not having any of that shit.

So now here I am on the three-hour long trip home and tired as hell. Alice, my pesky ass sister, insisted on having us leave at the crack of fucking dawn because she was so excited to go home. Some how I was voted the one to drive so there Alice was balled up in the passenger seat of my Volvo sleeping, while Emmett our giant bulk ass of a brother was as spread out as possible in the back seat.

Alice turned out to be a tiny little elf thing that hardly came to my shoulders. With her you have to be careful and not judge her by her size, the woman was a hard ass and didn't take anyone's shit. Emmett on the other hand was a beast. We were about the same height, me only having about 2 inches on him, but he was massive. He was like a walking ad for steroids. The man was a giant mass of muscles. You could not judge him by his hard ass shell. Emmett was a fucking teddy bear of a man, a crazy teddy bear. I think that was one thing that attracted Rose, his girlfriend, to him the most. Rose. Rose was a hot bitch. One that knew what she wanted. When we moved to Forks in High School she went right for him.

It was not even eleven in the morning when we finally pulled up to the large white ranch style home. Emily, the housekeeper greeted us at the front door and let us in. She is younger then the last one and really shy. I think that the idea of Emmett and I both in the house scares her. She has only worked for my parents for a few years now and we have not had the chance to get used to her since we are not home that often.

We made our way into the kitchen to Carlisle, my father, and Esme, my Step-Mother, who were sitting at the island reading the newspaper waiting for our arrival.

"Kids!" Esme jumped out of her seat and ran to us. Alice was the first to her and was just as excited as they jumped up in down in excitement. I swear, Alice brought the child out in everyone.

"Hey Dad." I walked by the excitement and went straight to the refrigerator for something to drink.

"Welcome home son." Carlisle simply just nodded his head at me, also trying to avoid the over reaction of everyone else. Emmett now had Esme wrapped in his arms and was picking her up off the floor.

When he finally put her down she made her way to me. "Edward you better not be getting in there looking for something to eat! We are having a nice lunch today." She embraced me in a soft hug.

"Yes, Mom." I returned the hug and place a quick kiss on her cheek.

"That reminds me," she turned back to Emmett. "Call Rose! Let her know that you guys have made it so that she can hurry and get over her. I need you kids to go to that store and get some things for me quickly and she said that she is going to help me cook."

"I'm on it Ma." Emmett pulled his phone out of his pocket and made his way back to the front door.

I walked over to the island and sat on a barstool next to Carlisle, he handed me the section that he just finished reading.

"Ready?" He leaned over whispering to me.

"We don't even need to countdown." I responded back as low as I could.

"MOM! Do we all have to go to the damn grocery store? I mean really? Just have Rose stop on her way here. I don't want to go the food store. There's no fun in it. All they have is, well, food. I have to unpack my clothes. I would like to do that before lunch because I need to change and I don't really want to have suitcases all over my bedroom all day," Alice whined.

"Yes, Dear, I know. Go and start unpacking." Emse turned around, rolling her eyes.

As soon as she left the room we all started laughing, while Emmett walked back into the room.

"Princess okay there?" He asked.

"Just the usual," Carlisle replied not even looking up from the paper. Emmett walked over to the cookie jar and grabbed a fist full.

"Emmett!" Esme slapped his back. "I said no eating! We are having a big lunch."

"Mom, I'm hungry and you know that I will still eat. Geez." He quickly came by Carlisle and me. "The violence in this family. I tell you."

"Hey. It's not all of us. It's just the women."

"Well we all know where Alice gets it from." Emmett winked at Esme.

"Yeah whatever." She turned around to start doing the dishes.

We all sat in the kitchen making small talk until Rose flew through the door and rushed into Emmett's arms.

"Hey hot mamma." He bent down and kissed her.

"Hey yourself. Are you guys ready? I wanna get the to the store so we can hurry and get lunch over. We are all going out tonight."

"We are?" I jumped in the conversation.

"Yes, and no whining about it or I will go get Alice and tell her you are refusing."

"No need." Alice made her way into the room with her hair wrapping in a towel.

"Done packing already shrimp?" I laughed at her.

"Ugh. Shut up and NO! I am not. I have yet to start. Between that and getting ready I will be up there all day. Rose, did you pack you things?"

"Yup. Everything is in the car. Jasper called not too long ago. He will be here in a few hours." That statement instantly brought sparkles to Alice's eyes.

Jasper, Rose's old brother, was almost the male Rose; blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect smile. He was the only person who could crack Alice and make her lose track of any crazy thoughts that she has going just so she could think of him. How that man can put up with her the way he does, I will never know. I will only ever be thankful because how tame she gets around him.

"Good. I'll see you guys at lunch. Have fun." She took off back upstairs.

"Where did she come from?" Emmett laughed wrapping his arms around Rose's waist from behind her.

"Boys, be nice to your sister. The last thing we need is the wrath of Alice on just the first day of you all being back." Carlisle folded his new paper up. "I'm going to go out back and sit outside for a while. Want to join me dear? I can tell that we are going to need to take advantage of all possibilities of quiet while we can."

"Of course. Emmett, behave when you're in the store. The last thing I need is the whole told talking about how the Cullen trouble is back. I'll never be able to show my face again." She left the room.

"WHY ME! TELL EDWARD THAT TOO!" He yelled out to her.

Rose and I started laughing at him. I slapped him on the back. "Come on. Let's go. We don't want to keep Alice waiting. You know that she is dying to get her hands on Rose."

"WHAT!" Emmett's face dropped.

"Em, you know that Alice has a thing about getting Rose out of her clothes and doing things to her behind closed doors." I tried to keep a straight face.

"Edward! Stop teasing him." Rose laughed and punched my arms.

"Come on you big baby." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house.

"Off to the grocery store!" He followed her out.

Once we got to the grocery store Rose sent us off to get a few of the things that were on the list. She figured that if we went together there would be less chances of trouble. Pickles were the next things we needed. While I was looking at them decided just how many we were going to need, since we could never tell how much Alice would crave them each week, Emmett went ahead and grabbed the largest container.

"Here. This will work. It can last her all summer." He grabbed just the lid of the jar and began skipping down the isle when it slipped out of his hand and fly back and smashed to the floor three feet away from me.

"Emmett! What the hell!" I couldn't help just start laughing at him. His eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of his head. He slapped his hand over his mouth.

I jumped over the mess and run up to him, slapping him across the arm. "You dump fuck! Rose is going kill us! Come on, hurry up." I quickly grabbed a small jar and tried to take off as quick as I could. Just as we were going to be able to make our escape from the aisle, Jessica Stanley rounded into the isle.

"Shit." She jumped back as she saw us. "Emmett. Edward. Hi. Hi. I, umm, heard a crash." She was stumbling over her words as her eyes filled with lust looking us up and down. We went to school with her and she was always trying to sink her teeth in one of us.

"Yeah. Hi Jess. Um. Well you see we kind of had an accident." I turned around and pointed to the mess in the middle of the isle.

"Sorry," Emmett shrugged to here.

"Well, leave it to the Cullens. Don't worry about it guys. I'll make sure I get it cleaned up." She started to turn around. "Are you guys just visiting?"

"We are here for the summer." Emmett jumped in to answer.

"Great." She batted her eyelashes at me. "I guess I'll be seeing you guys around then." She walked away trying to swing her ass.

"Oh, look who's going to try getting on your dick this summer!" Emmett teased.

I punched him in the shoulder. "What the fuck ever. She always had a thing for you."

"Lucky for me I have Rosie who will kick her ass. You, you're on your own. I give it a few weeks and you will be letting the girl scream out your name." I ran after him trying to slap him across the hand but he grabbed my arm and spun, putting me in a held lock.

I struggled and tried to get out but he would not budge. "Emmett, let me go."

"Nope. Not yet." He started walking and making his way to the next aisle. I saw that Rose was there talking to someone.

"Rose!" I called out. "If you don't get this grizzly man under control, I'm selling him to the circus!"

She then turned to see what was going on. At the same time the girl that she was talking to looked around Rose to us. She was this tiny brunette of a girl. Her hair was long and flowing. Even from the distance I was at, her eyes shot right threw me. They were a deep chocolate brown, as gorgeous as they were, there was a sadness in them that I could see.

Rose sighed at us. "Emmett! Knock it off! We are in the store. I swear sometimes your such a child." Her yelling took my mind off the girl enough to quickly punch Emmett in the stomach as he released me. "Sorry about them. Boys, get over here. I have someone I want you to meet."

We straightened up and walked to Rose. I was careful not to look at the girl too much.

"Bella, this monster here is Emmett, my boyfriend. Emmett, this is Bella, we grew up together when we were younger."

Bella. I like that name.

"Bella?" He reached his giant paw out to shake hers. "OH! Bella! The one that you have the pictures with of when you were younger dressed up as fairies or some shit."

Her face blush the prettiest shade of red. "I was Tinkerbell thank you ever much and she was Thumbelina." She smiled at him. Her voice was a bell ringing in my ears. All I wanted to her was her saying my name.

Keep it in your pants Cullen.

"And Bella, this is Edward, Emmett's brother." Rose intruded us. I immediate tried pushing my thoughts to the back of my head.

"Hi." She said reaching her hand out to me. I took is right away. As soon as out hands reach I felt a shock go up my arm. Not sure what it was, I pulled back but at a speed that did not seem rude. Once back, I felt the after effects of it. Trying to figure out what it was, I was oblivious to the conversation going on around us. I heard my name at one point but was not sure what it was for. I then looked up and saw what we were separating from Bella.

Bella.

"Yeah, seven sound good," Bella said as she hugged Rose.

"See you tomorrow, Bell." Emmett rubbed the top of her head. I could not help but shake my head at the idiot. He was going to scare the poor girl away.

"It was nice to meet you." I held my hand out to her again. She slowly took it. The feeling was there again. There was a shock in her eyes. I was sure that she felt it too. Though this time it felt like more of a pull. One that made me just want to pull her right to me.

I smiled at her and went back to Em and Rose. The rest of the shopping trip went quickly. Luckily, we only needed a few more things and then we were in line to pay. I kept quiet and my thoughts to myself most the time. I remembered hearing Bella say something about seven o'clock. Of course if I had been paying any attention I would have know what the hell she was talking about. Something told me that it was about her coming with us tonight but I was not going to ask. That would just start a bunch of shit with Emmett about why I was zoned out.

As we got to the house I tried to do everything that I could to get the thoughts of this Bella girl out of my head. It was not easy since I already found myself so attracted to her. I managed to throw myself into the work that needed to be done in the kitchen and helped my mom and Rose with the food.

We had a late lunch, just the family. Which is something that does not happen often unless my parents come to Seattle and manage to round us all up on the same night. This is the first time that we have all been home at the same time since Christmas and that was only for two days since Alice was so eager to be in the city for all the shopping deals.

After lunch and waiting around for Alice and Rose to get ready for hours and hours it was finally, almost time to go. Once I took a quick shower to wash the long day off me, I quickly put on a pair of jeans and a button up white shirt. When I got downstairs everyone was waiting, including Jasper, who Alice happily had herself wrapped around.

The girls drove separately to go and pick up Bella while us guys all piled into Jasper's car and went straight to the local bar.

Eagles Lodge was the local bar. As the years went on, it never changed. Walking in, all I thought every time was, wood. Everything was made of wood. They kept it classic in here. That was one thing that I really enjoyed when I was away from the city. The walls were all wood panels, the tables, chairs, stools, and of course the floor. The bar was always very welcoming, and you always knew every person in the bar. It was handed down to new owners a few years ago, and they managed to keep the it at its same glory.

Jasper went to the bar to get us some drinks while Jas and I went to get a table big enough for us all. While waiting, we made talk about Jasper's return. He was just across the country for one of his cousin's graduation. Rose opted out of the two day trip due to the fact that she could not stand that side of the family.

After being there for twenty minutes I was beginning to wonder where the girls where. Chief Swan did not live to far from the bar.

What if Bella skipped out?

So what if she did? What is it to you? You don't even know the girl.

Each time I heard the door open I was quick to check for the girls. But each time it was not them.

"Waiting on someone Edward?" Emmett coughed out.

"What?" I looked back to him.

"Well, you are watching the door like a damn hawk each time it opens."

I just shook my head in response. Luckily at that moment the door opened again and this time Emmett was the one to look. By the smile that over came his face I knew that it was the girls. I slowly turned around to see all three of the girls walking in. Rose was smiling at us while Alice was talking poor Bella's ear off. Bella began eagerly following Rose to the bar. I watched as they got up to it and took my time to eye her. She was in a nice simple navy blue blouse and skinny jeans. She was skinny, but at the same time, in great shape too and her ass was deliciously round.

My eyes were brought back up as she started to walk to the end of the bar and began hugging someone. Jacob Black. What the hell? All that was now going through my head was my curiosity of how the hell she knew him. Jake was not a bad kid, but he was always so damn cocky that it tended to piss me off often. He owned the local garage here but would work a few nights at the bar to help the owner out.

I was not sure, but I was thinking that I was feeling a bit of jealously toward Jacob. I have hardly got a full sentence out of this girl and here he is in a full on conversation.

At this time Alice and Rose reached our table.

"Seems Bella has a friend." Alice said sitting down. I took a long sip of my beer.

"Who? Jacob?" Rose asked laughing. "Please. He has had a thing for poor Bella since we were kids. Nothing ever happened then." I looked back to them. I was unable to see what they were talking about.

Just then my leg got hit. I looked over and it was Rose. She was giving me bitch eyes. I just took another drink of my beer, shrugging my shoulders.

She leaned over to me. "Your into her aren't you?" She whispered into my ear.

"Rose, I don't even know the girl." I whispered back.

"So –" To my benefit Jasper loudly got up at that moment to make his way to the bathroom announcing that he "Needed to take a piss."

Then she was there. Bella was standing in between Rose and Emmett saying hi to us. After I looked at her she took one last swig of her beer and it was empty.

"Someone needs a refill. Anyone else?" We all agreed. He got up and went to the bar.

"So Bella, what have you been up to these past years?" Rose asked Bella, as she remained standing.

"Not much." She looked down, still shy.

"Ah. Well I hope you know that our mothers where known very well in this bar for table dancing. I hope that you and I can live out their legacy this summer." Bella's cute little mouth came to a tight sad smile.

Just then I saw Jasper walking back from the bathroom. Once he saw that table he took off running toward Bella, throwing his arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her. Which then caused a scream to escape from her.

"Bee!" Jasper yelled putting her down and then turning her to hug her. She then let out the most adorable little laugh. No child's laugh could even sound sweeter.

"Hi Jas." She returned the hug, putting her arms around his shoulders and embracing him. He we finally released her I could not help but to let out a sigh of relief. I was getting sick of seeing other guys' arms around this little thing that I wanted a chance to get to know.

"Ladies," Emmett was back and handing everyone drinks. As soon as Bella was given hers, she instantly downed half of it. "Damn girl!" Emmett laughed.

That blush began to spread on her face again. At that time I luckily got the worst cigarette craving which gave me an excuse to escape. I grabbed my beer and stood up, making my way outside.

"Hey where the hell are you going?" Alice barked at me.

"Outside!" I called over my shoulder.

"You have to excuse my brother, he likes to brood." I heard Alice say. I laughed in response as I opened the door and welcomed the night breeze on my face.

A/N YAY I finally got this posted! Next chapter we are back to BPOV and I have it about half way done.

Thanks to twidictedteach who ever so kindly went thru this for me and pointed out the dirty little things I didn't realize I had there!

Always to rawrrJackson90 Alex is the shit and my beautiful beta for my blog and since I can't get to the internet today she is getting all this up for me. I love her so!

Lastly I said I would do some rec's. I wanted to do many more but there's always the next post These are the WIPS I started this week, yes I hate reading WIPs for the most person but DAMN! Lemons!

Underworld by lyricalkris ... Edward + Bella + Jasper. Yeah Sex room of amazing in the guys basement. She's their bitchy boss, they get to punish her. Don't get me started here. Hottest shit EVER!

Sexy Silk by eveningranjiho / jiho Bellas a designer PA Edwards a hot movie star who has been crushing on her for 4 years. Well they are doing the horizontal tango, well the first time is vertical. UNF!

FAP by 107_yearoldvirgin fuck words cannot tell how much I am in love with this girls writings. Sexy & funny! Bella is attempting to write a novel with like no good sexual experience. Until Edward offers to help her do research.

Okay and no matter what I will always be giving Chapward a shout out from Personally Lonely by twilightbyus

All links to these are found in my favorites


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own Twilight. When I had dreams that include ppl as sexy as Robert I usually don't remember them when waking up. However I remember this morning and it was about Fiftys peen...**

**A million thanks to Twidicteach for beta'ing this in sprint speed for me! The other week. **

**I am hoping to work on Chapter 4 this week. But I have to get a blog chapter out first. Also I am also working on a One Shot for Fandom4Tsunami that RawrrEdward90 was smart enough to get me involved in. And I am SOOOOO excited for the story that its becoming in my head and I can not wait until I can go further with it.**

**K I'll shut up for now. Unless I feel like whining because it took 2 weeks for me to be able to post! **

BPOV

Once the groceries were finished being put away I went upstairs to begin unpacking my things. I looked into my closet and saw that Charlie had it completely cleaned out for me. All trace of any old closet or toys of mine where now gone. It was the same way with the dresser. Within a few hours I had put everything way that had accompanied me on the plane. The rest of my things were not going to get here for another few days.

While unpacking I was able to put away a few things that I had around the room that I no longer wanted and had other things that I wanted in there place instead: a few pictures, posters, little crazy knickknacks I collected when I was younger.

Finally it was late enough that I was able to start Charlie's dinner. I could already tell that I was going to quickly have to fine a little job here or something to entertain my time until I found out what I was going to do because there was no way that I was going to be in this house all the time and not go insane.

Since I still had quite a bit of time to spare before I needed to start getting ready I decided to make a Chicken casserole that took a bit of time to prepare and bake. As I chopped up the meat and veggies I tried thinking of live the past few months. I knew that I was at a low and being stubborn about things. I could only remember my mother's number one quote, "Life's not fair." Little did she and I know then just how much that quote was really going to have an effect on us.

As soon as I put the casserole in the oven I heard a key in the front door.

"Bells?"

"Hey Dad I'm in here."

"Wow. You know that you didn't need to cook. We could have gone out since it's only your first day here." He said going into the fridge to grab a beer. "Wow. That's the most food that has been in there in years."

"I figured that. So umm… I'm going out tonight." I stood against the terrible yellow colored counter with my arms crossed.

"Or really? With who?" He made his way to the table to sit down.

"Well when I was at the store I ran-" Charlie accidentally bumping my purse off the table and it falling to the floor, causing some of the contents to fall out, cut me off. "Shit." I ran over to help him. The only thing that Charlie's eyes were on were the one pack of cigarettes that were on the bottom of the purse.

"Bella what are those?" His showed a hint of anger.

"Geez Dad I don't smoke, well only on occasion but I'm not addicted. They are just when I am overly stressed." Or when I am drinking.

"And when did this start?"

"A few months ago."

"When you started hanging out with all those people?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yes Charlie!" I yelled. "Are you done with the questions?"

"I guess. So back to what you were saying."

"Oh" I took a few seconds to think back to what we had been talking about. "Oh I ran into Rose at the store. She is going out with some people tonight and invited me to hang out and catch up."

"That's great Bells! I hate for you to be stuck her and not have anyone here. Speaking of that. I just came from Billy's and Jake is thrilled that you are back. They are going to come over for a game this week."

"That's great." Just how I want to spend an evening; sitting inside with some guys watching sports, in which I no nothing about. "Okay well I am going to go upstairs and shower while the food is baking. When I get back down it should be finished.

He nodded his head taking a sip of his beer while I ran upstairs.

In the shower I washed with my favorite strawberry vanilla body wash that smelled of heavenly desserts and shaved thoroughly. I was nervous for tonight. Rose and I had kept in contact growing up but as college went on we slowly lost touch, as our schedules got busier. Her mom did make it down for the funeral to pay her respects to my mom since they used to be so close but Rose had so much going on with school she was not able to make it.

Then my thoughts drifted to the green eyes I saw earlier today. They were so deep so, so beautiful. His toned body, defined chin, and sex messy hair; hair that I would give anything for to run my fingers through and pull on while riding him.

Suddenly I was feeling the ever so familiar tightening in my stomach and tingle between my legs. It has been a few days since I had given myself any kind of release and desperately needed some. I slowly brought my hand to my inner thighs, happy that I know how to keep quiet. Preparing myself to ease down to the floor of the tub so I don't accidentally slip on my ass like the klutz I am know to be, I notice the knew shower head that has been installed.

It was a removable shower head. I grinned at one of my possible new best friends. Taking it off the hook and brought it down.

Jackpot!

It had different levels, including massage. I clicked over the levels, and then I brought my leg up to the side of the tub. I used one hand to grip the handle in the shower and brought the shower head in between my legs. Immediately I felt the amazing sensation go all over my body. I gripped the shower bar and thrust my hips forward, doing my best to hold the moan in that I needed to release.

I thought of the grip of his hands. What they would feel like caressing up and down my body. Him looking into my eyes while straddled him, ground my hips into his stiffened cock.

I slowly began circling the shower head so the water was hitting around my clit until I found the most sensitive spot that froze me in my place. Holding it there, sure that my balance was okay it brought my other hand to my boobs and began taking turns squeezing them until I began to feel the build inside me.

Then the thought of his lips entered my mind. Placing wet, sensual kisses on my neck and collarbone, until they made there way to my nipples.

Quickly grabbing back to hold on, I could not help bending forward and thrusting my hips into the shower head. I felt my release coming quickly. As the build continued I could not help letting out a soft moan, which then triggered my orgasm. As I came I held on for dear life as I held the shower head in place to ride it out. Biting my tongue to stop any further moans, my whole body began to tingle and shake.

Once my orgasm subsided I dropped the shower head and slowly sank to the floor until I was able to regain strength in my legs and find form a clear thought.

When I finally got out of the shower I was a bit taken back by myself that I actually just gotten myself off to the thought of someone who I have met once, and hardly spoken four words to. Not only that but I also had to face him tonight. Shit that was not going to be easy. I should have just stayed to my thoughts of Brad Pitt or Ryan Reynolds.

-XXX-

Dinner that night was quiet, other then Charlie's occasional moans on how well good the food was. Thankfully, even though I walked downstairs blushing like hell, he did not seem to notice anything. Thank God!

Once everything was cleaned up and dishes were done I figured that there was nothing left to waste time on and that I needed to start getting ready for the evening. Not sure where in the hell we were going and since this town was so damn small, it could not have been somewhere to nice, so I settled on something safe. I put on my favorite blue button up shirt with my favorite skinny jeans that did amazing things for my ass. I had let my hair air dry while eating so I only have to then run the hair dryer over it a few times for me to just let it hang down naturally with some wave.

While I was applying a quick coat of lip-gloss and mascara, I heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" Charlie hollered.

As I ran back into my room to slip on a pair of flats I hear a few people taking downstairs. I quickly grabbed my purse and quickened my pace to get down. As soon as I hit the fifth step down I lost my footing and slid down the rest of the staircase.

Fucking hell that hurt!

"Bella!" I heard come from a few mouths then there where hands helping me up.

"Dude are you okay?" I looked up to see Rose sucking both her lips in trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah I'm fine. Shit like that happens all the time."

"I see you have not changed at all." She let out the laugh. "Bella this is Alice, Emmett's sister." She was still laughing.

"Hi." I said turn to her offering her hand.

"Bella! It's so nice to finally meet you!" She avoided my hand and went straight in for a hug.

"Oh. You too." When she finally let go I headed to the kitchen. "I need a beer, my ass hurts."

"Bella isn't that what we are going to the bar for?" Alice chimed up.

"Pre-gaming." I opened the refrigerator and pulled out three beers. "Don't worry Dad, we are not drinking your nasty shit." I yelled down the hall.

"Bet your ass." I heard him call back. I handed the beers to the girls, opening mine and slugging back a big drink.

"So where are we going?" I asked the girls taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Eagle Lodge." Rose answered.

"Shit. That place is still open?"

"Yep it is. New owner though. The old owner's son, Seth has it now. He's cool and cute too." She winked at me. I rolled my eyes while taking another big drink.

"So Bella, what are you wearing tonight?" Alice eyed me up and down.

"Umm, this." I then took the time to see what they were wearing. Definitely not dressed for comfort. Rose was wearing a tight black shirt, showing major cleavage, white shorts, and black heals. While Alice was in a little white ruffled shirt, jeans, and heals as well.

Who the hell wears high heals in the damn wilderness?

Rose then elbowed Alice in the ribs while giving her a bitch face.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Sorry Bella. You have to forever Alice she has a clothes, hair, makeup, jewelry, and fashion, addiction. We try to reel her in but it's impossible. So just ignore her." Alice narrowed her eyes at Rose while shaking her head at her.

"Um. Okay." Was the only way I could think to respond to that. Then I chugged the rest of my beer. "Another?" I didn't even wait for responses before I got up and went to get three more.

"Holy shit Bella. I'm not even half way done." Rose picked up her beer shaking it.

"Well then chug!" She looked at Alice and then me.

"Fuck it. I'm not driving." She tipped the rest of it back then grabbed another one.

"Unfortunately that means that I have to." Alice shook her head at Rose.

"Awe Ali, only to the bar. Once we get there the boys can deal with it." She held her can out to me for cheers. We all laughed before taking yet another drink.

Truth is, is that I was hoping to have a good buzz going on before we got there. Just to make it that more interesting and fun. Also, I was going to see Edward again, and I did was still embarrassed about jacking off to him. Plus, when I have the drinks flowing I converse better, and dammit it, it was getting that good feeling flowing through my body again.

"So where are the boys? And who are the 'boys?'" Yes I did air quotes.

"Oh. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. I hear you met Emmett and Edward today. So what did you think? You knew Jazz when he was younger. I saw pictures of you guys together. Gosh he was even hot then. He's excited to see you also. The man is going to be the death of me." Alice was basically jumping in her chair.

"Is she always like this?" I asked Rose.

"Yup. But don't worry, you get used to it." I nodded in response grabbing my beer again and taking some more in.

"Okay, enough of this bullshit. Alice grab your only beer for now." Alice looked at Rose as if she was trying to burn her with her eyes. "Here's to Bella's first night of many nights out with us this summer and hopes of her liking it here!" She raised her can.

"Thank you, but fat chance." They both gasp and looked at me wide eyed. "I meant to the liking it here. Gosh not about you guys!" I laughed and hit my can against your and drained my beer. "Okay one more. Then we can go Alice, I just met you and I can already tell that you are read to explode out of that chair in order to escape."

She smiled back at me. About fifteen minutes we were finally getting up and read to head out of the door.

"Alright Dad. I'm out."

"Wait. Do you know what time you will be back? You do have a key to the house right?"

What am I? Fourteen?

"Charlie, I have had the key here since I was ten. Don't worry, and no I don't know when I am going to be back. I am an adult you don't have to wait up." I rolled my eyes trying to make my way quickly to the door, though thankful for the few beers I had in me to hold my annoyance off.

"Don't worry Charlie. We will take care of her." I heard Alice talking to him so I turned around. "There's a big chance that she might end up home with us. No matter what she'll be safe."

"Thanks Alice. Emmett's going to be there?" He asked.

What the hell is going on?

"Yup. All the guys are. So don't worry they will take good care of her." I looked at Rose who rolled her eyes.

"Seriously guys? I am right here and I don't need a babysitter." I glared at Charlie.

"I just got you back Bells. Sorry if I am trying to protect you." He looked sincere.

Dammit. I hate that look. Now I feel bad.

"I know Dad. I'll be okay. If something happens I have my cell and I'll call you. Bye." I rushed and opened the door to escape before we had to let out any more emotional states.

Once we were piled in Rose's over the top red convertible I stuck my head up in-between the seats to address the girls. "Okay, what in the hell was all that back there with Charlie?"

"Bella, your Dad is too easy." Alice answered.

"I'm sorry what?" Not quite sure her meaning behind her statement.

"Alice!" Rose slapped her in the arm. "What she means is that, your Dad is friends with Carlisle and Emse, Alice's parents."

"They met a few years ago when your dad got in that car accident during that chase. Remember?" Alice turned back to face me.

"Yeah I do." April of my sophomore yeah in High School, Charlie was on duty one night when he got a call about someone who was making their way through town and it seemed like they were drunk. They were not driving the speed limit, and kept making continuous sudden stops for no apparent reason. Once Charlie caught up with them, they took off and it turned into a high-speed chase. Luckily there was another office on duty at that time. Charlie was only a few feet behind the car when the driver decided to slam on his brakes and attempt a U-turn. In reaction to that Charlie too slammed his brakes on and trying to swerve around the car but ended up hitting a tree. After hitting the breaks, turning and then with all the bushes the car went through, it slowed down a great deal. Had he been going the same speed a lot worse would have happened, but he managed to just break his arm and a few ribs from the steering wheel impact.

"Well my dad is a doctor and he took care of Charlie when he was in the hospital. One day when my mom went in to see him at work she meet your dad too. She then was determined to feed him almost everyday. Mom loves to cook and was always taking him food. Even though there was always someone there with him."

"Billy or Sue." By the time I got to Forks for my summer visit Charlie was doing a lot better. But before I was there Sue would take care of the house for him and keep him feed while Billy and Jake would keep him company and help along with "men things." I, however, had no idea that the Cullens had even existed yet to know that Esme helped out as well.

Alice simply shrugged. "So yeah, I have known your dad for a few years. He loves Emmett. Sport and shit like that. One time mom had him come over for dinner and they would not shut up for the life of me. I have never been so bored at the dinner table. All baseball stats or some crap like that. Who the hell pays attention to all that. I was so lost. I don't remember where Edward was at for that. He must have been in Seattle still. Hummmm." She paused. "Nope I can't remember."

A few minutes later we finally pulled into the bar, Eagle Lodge, the rest of the ride consisted of Alice talking none stop to the point that I tried to block her out. She told more stories of my dad and then she want on, and on about them going back to Seattle in a few weeks for some summer shopping or some shit.

I had been into this bar once before when I was younger when they held so sort of family hog roast one summer. The place had not changed a bit sense then. I still took is as open and friendly. With that, as soon as we were in the door we made a straight beeline to the bar.

"Hey ladies, what can I get you?" The young looking bartender asked. He was familiar to me, but I was not sure where from. It just must had been someone that I saw around a lot when I was younger.

"Bud Light please." I responded.

"Same." Rose winked at me.

"Coors Light."

"Coming right up."

"The guys are over there." Rose was now facing away from the bar pointing on the other side of the room. Before I turned to look, nerves started to hit me like an iceberg. I pray to whatever gods where listening that I could keep a straight face today. I placed my foot to pivot around but as I started to turn someone caught my eye. Jacob.

He was at the end of the bar talking to an older looking man. The years had been good on him. He was pretty damn good-looking now. His skin was the same caramel tan. His hair was short now and I could tell under his shirt that is body was well off as well. I could see the rippling of his biceps. Then he smiled at the guy he was talking to and it was like I was looking at the same friend of mine from all those years ago. The young boy that was like the brother I had never had.

At that time the bartenders set our beer down. "Here you are ladies."

"This round is on me," Rose threw some money on the bar. I grabbed my beer and took a huge drink of it and turned to make my way to Jake.

He was laughing at something when I reached him.

"Jake?" He stopped and looked up.

"Holy Shit! Bella?" He set his beer on the bar and took one long stride to me.

"Yeah. Hi."

"Oh my gosh." He wrapped his big arms around me for the tightest hug ever. "When did you get here?"

"Today." I stepped away from his when he finally eased up.

"Charlie has been going on non-stop about you coming." I nodded in agreement, bringing my beer back to my lips.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked him.

"Well I own a garage here in town. I have had it about two years. It's doing pretty good. Then I work here a few nights a week to help Tyler out."

"Tyler?"

"The owner," He pointed to the bartender." Tyler Crowly. I'm sure that you knew him."

Then the light bulb went off. I had gone to school with him when I was here. His dad used to be the owner of the bar. "Yeah I did. I was sure he looked familiar."

"We should hang out soon. You know catch up and everything. Make sure that you are not stuck in that house all day."

"Yeah Jake that would be great." I all of a sudden felt sixteen again and Jacob was quickly becoming my escape.

"Well tomorrow I am going to be here again, Emily his other bartender has been out of town for a few days, but she will be back so I won't be working but I'll be hanging out. Why don't you come by?"

"That sounds great. I'll be here." I found comfort in my beer again. Hoping that the sparkle in his eyes right now where not still from the feelings he had from when we were younger.

"Who are you here with anyways?" He leaned over me a bit.

"Rose." I nodded my head behind me to the table.

"Oh. Looks like it's the whole gang of Cullens as well." I could not tell if there was a hint of anger or jealousy in his voice. Whatever it was, it was off.

"Yeah they seem nice. I just meet them today."

"Okay." He finally looked back to me. Thanks to his reminder of them I was now desperate to get over to them.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then Jake. It was good to see you." I started to walk away.

"You too Bells, it's good to have you home."

I rolled my eyes. Home? Yeah right.

As I made my way to the table I noticed blonde curly hair get up and basically run to the bathroom. I walked up in-between Rose's and Emmett's chairs, trying to not be too close to Edward.

"Hi guys." Everyone looked up at me. As soon as Edward did, he looked, almost, angry at me. Instantly, I threw back the rest of my beer. And then it was gone. Dammit.

"Someone needs a refill. Anyone else?" Emmett got up from his chair and grabbed my empty bottle from me and took off to the bar.

"So Bella, what have you been up to these past years?" Rose turned slightly in her chair to face me.

"Not much." I looked down. Not really wanted much conversation focused on me.

"Ah. Well I hope you know that our mothers where known very well in this bar for table dancing. I hope that you and I can live out their legacy this summer." I managed to force a small smile at the thought of my mom here. She was crazy and table dancing in not something I would put past her. Especially teamed up with Rose's mom Maggie. Growing up, Rose and I never had a dull moment when those two were together.

Suddenly there were arms around my waist and my feet were off the ground as I started to go in circles. "Bee!" It was Jasper, and I couldn't help but let out a laugh as his put me down and to hug me.

"Hi Jas."

"Ladies." Just then Emmett was back with more beer. I grabbed mine right away, suddenly thirsty as hell and downed half of it. I looked up and saw Edward wide eyed watching me. "Damn girl!" Emmett laughed and I smiled at him.

Just then I heard a chair across the floor and Edward's back was to us.

"Hey where the hell are you going?" Alice yelled after him.

"Outside." He yelled over his shoulder.

"You have to excuse my brother, he likes to brood." Alice looked at me. I just shrugged my shoulder and sat down in Edward's seat. "You'll get used to him."

A few minutes later Jasper was at the bar for more and, conversation was flowing easily. We were all laughing and I was definitely feeling good. When Edward came back he seemed to be in a better mood and fell right in with us all. It was beginning to feel just like a normal night out with friends. Which I realized was not something that I had had in months.

I needed a cigarette. Badly.

"Excuse me." I got up and started to make my way to the door when I stumbled on the flat floor but was thankful for the table that was next to me so I was able to catch myself. As soon as I got outside I was instantly hit with a sobering breath of fresh air and I already felt a lot better. Standing against the side of the building I was fumbling through my purse to dig out my cigarettes when I heard the door open. I looked up to see Edward standing there.

I thought my eyes where going to pop out of my head.

Yes. At that moment I found both my cigs and my lighter.

"You smoke?" His honey voice asked.

"Only when I drink." I took one out to light it. I slowly inhaled, enjoying the sensation of the smoke filling my lungs as I slowly exhaled.

"Can I use your lighter?" He asked. I handed it too him careful not to touch him. We both stood there for a few minutes smoking but not talking. However the quiet was not uncomfortable.

"So you used to live here?" He broke the enjoyable silence.

"Yup."

"I'm surprised I never met you before."

"I moved away when I was young."

"Rose said that you used to come during the summer though."

"I did. But I didn't do much. When I did it was usually just with Rose or Jake." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw him stiffen when I mentioned Jake. "But I have not been here in years." I looked over at him and watched as he brought his cigarette to his lips and sucked in on it. I was instantly turned on.

"So what about you guys?" I turned to the side and leaned on my shoulder.

"What about us?" He turned as well.

"Where are you from? What brings you to the grand town of Forks?"

"Oh. Well we used to live in California but our mom wanted a change of scenery from all the city and shit. We moved in high school. Since we were all about to be out of the house in a few years they decided they wanted somewhere small and quiet. Now we all live in Seattle for school and such but come back home when we can. What about you? Why are you back?" He finished his cig and dropped it in front of him and then stepped on it. When he looked back up me, his eyes came right to mine. It was as if he was looking straight through me. I almost forgot where I was and what I was doing until he look towards the road for a second.

"Um," I thought of the briefest response. "I just finished college in Arizona, still not sure what all I am going to do yet so I came up here for a while until I figure that out." Not ready to go back inside yet I pushed off the wall and started to walk the opposite way.

With just my luck a rock managed to jump out at my foot making me loose my footing. As I began to fall down, there were suddenly hands on my waist stopping me from my tumble.

"Careful" I turned around to face Edward smiling down at me a deep hunger now in his eyes.

"Thank you."

At that time a big gust of wind hit us and my hair flew everywhere. As I got most of it tamed back I still had a stray piece in my eyes. Before I got to it. He took one hand off my waist and brought it up to my face. He grabbed the hair and tucked it behind my ear. Instantly my face got warm and I felt myself blush.

"So beautiful." He whispered, almost too soft for me to even hear. I was unable to take my eyes away from him. He took a step closer and my breath sped up. He still has his hand on my waist and the other was still in my hair. I could have gotten lost right there with him.

Then the door opened and someone walked out. Edward's hand immediately dropped.

"Bella?"

It was Jake.


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, yes this chapter is way shorter then my usual. First because well I am the writer and there is where I want it to end. But have no fear there is reason to it being like that. **

**Twidictedteach Beta's this for me.. Shes awesome like that. Also has a little fun project of her own that she is doing with byrd009 called You Belong to Me**

**Now I know that its been quite a while since I updated I promise it wont take as long next time. I have the next chapter spinning in my brain. However I skipped over completing the next blog chapter to do this so I am hoping to push that out quick. Lastly, there is still 12 days left to send writing in for Fandom4Tsunami. I did complete my O/S for that and I am in love with it. I can not wait until I am able to post it up here to share and then continue with it cuz i was a jerky and left it all cliffy. K I'm done now.  
**

.

.

.

"Is everything okay?" He made his way over to us.

"Yeah it's fine, I was just tripping over air again." I said as I straightened myself out and took a small step away from Edward.

"Wow. I would have thought that in time you would have learned to gain some measure of balance." He laughed.

I shrugged.

"Hey Cullen," Jake nodded his head to Edward who finally noticed his presence.

"Hey."

"Well Bells, I'm headed home. Did you drive or need a ride or anything?" As soon as Jake asked the question I instantly saw Edward tense up. Which seems almost impossible because to me, he always seemed tense. Then again this is only the second time that I have seen him so what the hell do I know.

"No thanks. I came with some people. But thank you." I automatically responded. There was no way in hell that I was going home to Charlie already and I just saw Edward's body relax some in the corner of my eye.

"Oh yeah with Rose right?"

"Yup."

"Alight well I'll call you sometime this week and we can go out of something." He stepped towards me and I then found his arms wrapped around me. Out of kindness I returned the hug. He was warm. Any chill from the night that I had felt earlier was gone. As I dropped my hands, his remained. Maybe a moment or two too long.

I looked to Edward as he shook his had and turned back to the door, making his way back inside.

Jake finally released me and I automatically took a seat back, putting some distance in between us. He looks down at me, staring as if he is waiting on something.

"Okay well I'll talk to you later." I was hoping and praying like hell that he still doesn't have this crush thing going on.

"Okay. Bye Jake. See you later." I stepped around him and made my way back to the bar. But first I decided to smoke one more cigarette really quickly, since we can't smoke inside. Tonight felt like a chain smoking night.

While I was out there I was mainly just thinking how badly I needed another beer. Not of Jake creeping around me already. Not of having to live with my father again. Not of my mom. Not of Angela. Not of the fucked up time that I could be having if I was still back home.

Home.

I was still so lost as to what that was exactly.

I finished with my cigarette in record time and started to make my way back into the bar.

As I walked in I glanced over to the table and noticed that everyone was siting there with a worried look on their faces.

_Umm okay?_

Buzz kill if you ask me. I walked up to Tyler and got another beer. After thanking him, I made my way back to the table.

You know those moments in movies and shit when people walk into the room and everyone suddenly stops talking, which then signals that they were all talking about you. Yup. That's what happened when I got to everyone.

I made it to my seat and sat down. As I looked to everyone it was like they were avoiding making eye contact with me.

_What the hell did I do?_

Then Alice decided to pipe in. "So the cookout Saturday! Bella, would you like to come?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Alice it's not really a cook out," Rose said.

"Whatever." Alice responded and then looked back at me. "We are having a kind of pool party this weekend; cookout or whatever." She stopped to glare at Rosalie. "We have one every summer when we come home. Drinks, food and swimming. Are you up for it?"

I took a minute to think, but it's not like I have anything going on. Most likely if Charlie doesn't have to work he would be out fishing and all that I would be doing is sitting home alone.

"Sure why not."

"Yay!" Alice started jumping up and down in her seat. Suddenly, my buzz was _so_ not enough. I finished my beer already and needed something _way_ stronger.

"Shots?" I got up from my seat and everyone stared at me. I was _not_ liking the looks, like I am crazy or some shit. Whatever. They don't know me. Plus, I was getting the feeling that I needed to be shit faced. Yeah, I might make a fool of myself tonight but who the fuck cares.

I rolled my eyes at all of them and made my way back to the bar again. When I got there I saw that no one had followed me. I was praying that this is not going to be a long ass night. Key to that was definitely more alcohol. Then I won't give a shit. I would make my own party of it. Fuck, I wished that I had something stronger that would help carry these feelings away.

_What a way to have a welcome back Bella. Get totally fucked up._

_Hey. They don't know me or what I've been through. Fuck what they think._

Before I could have a full on debate with myself Tyler showed up in front of me.

"Bella."

"Tyler."

"What can I get for you?"

"Three shots of vodka please." I reached into my pocket and threw a twenty on the bar.

In a minute I had three shots in front of me. He brought me back my change and I avoided it knowing that by the end of the night he was going to be needing a hell of a tip from me. Owner or not.

I threw the first shot back, letting the burn subside. My mind was on one thing. Drunk. Drunk enough to just have fun and not think about how the hell I got here. Why I was I stuck in this shitty place; the one place I never wanted to be again, not why my life went so off track.

Next shot.

I took a few deep breaths. Finally feeling the tingle throughout my whole body. Damn it felt good. Music was playing in the background. I had no idea what the song was but my body was swaying to the beat. Before I took my last shot I ordered another beer. Another cig was already in the works. I needed some air.

Once the bottle of beer was in front of me, I slammed down the last shot and grabbed the bottle and turned to make my way back outside. Once I fully turned, I glanced at the table. Emmett and Rose were gone but Alice was looking right at me and looking worried. What the hell was it with this girl.

I gave her the cigarette motion and headed outside without looking back. This time the air didn't hold anything back I found a bench and made myself comfortable. The problem with this trip was the lack of people and noise to distract me.

My brain wondered. Cancer, car crashes, shit broken, drinking, drugs, meaningless sex, nameless faces. All the things from the last few months of my life. How I got here. Why I let myself. There was just too much pain. The pain that most didn't understand how to handle. My only handle was the bottle in my hand. It was what makes me forget. Or better yet, helped me, even though drinking was letting me think about it right now. Luckily for me my smoke ran out.

Instead of having another I made my way in. The best part, the shots were hitting, and hitting good. My body was numbing again. A feeling I have learned to quite enjoy. I bit my lower lip, usually what I do to help my nerves, but this time it's numb. I chewed for a bit but nothing. A great sign of my drunk hitting.

Finally.

I unfortunately had to go back to the uncomfortable table which has a few conversations going on at once so it was not a big deal and there wasn't any silence. Alice talked with Jasper and Edward while Rose was on Emmett's lap.

I saw a fresh beer at my spot.

These people were catching on quickly.

I settled down with them and easily fell into small talk. Alice was fucking nuts and way too outgoing. At the same time, it was her love for everyone's feelings that drew you to her. Jasper was calming in a way that drew you to him. Emmett was a big, fucking big that you couldn't help but love and a fucking jokester. Rosalie. Well she was the same lovable bitch that I have always known that was never scared to tell you her true thoughts. And Edward, well, he has not said too much. But there was something about him that screamed charmer.

After a while I had enough of sitting. I was finally as drunk as I wanted to be. My thoughts were everywhere, almost everyone was beautiful and the shitty music was banging.

"Let's dance." I yelled across the table.

"What?" Rose yelled back. I was now proud of her 'cuz after my shots the girl had managed to keep up with my beer intake.

"Dance. I wanna dance. I can't sit here anymore." I responded.

A light went off right on her face. "Let's do it." She stood up and wobbled over to me and offered me her hand. There was a look in her eyes that said trouble and I liked it. I took her hand and followed her. She went to the bar and walked behind it while I waited on the other side.

Rose went to Tyler and whispered something in his ear that made him laugh and nod his head. At this time, I glanced back at the table and saw everyone watching us. Within seconds, Rose was back.

"Ready?" She asked.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh you will see." She put two shot glasses down on the bar and poured two double shots. "I am going to need some help with this." I didn't turn it down. We grabbed the glasses, said cheers and took them down. Both Rose and I slammed them on the bar once we finished.

Then the music stopped and I saw Tyler behind the bar at the stereo changing the music. After a minute, music started and of all things "Drumming Song" by Florence and the Machine comes on. I was instantly excited.

"Let's go." Rose said. I started to walk back out to the crowd but she pulled me back. There was a step stool next to her. My eyes opened as she stepped up on it and onto the bar.

_Oh fuck yes. _

I laughed and hurried to follow her, ready to move my body before the chorus hit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy crap did I just post twice in a week.. YUP! I think that I did.. And I have no idea how the hell i pulled that on off.. OOh yeah duh cuz the last chapter was short setting up for this one. But the good thing is that my mind is already working on the next chapter. Whoop Whoop but I am neglecting TTMC for that and its making me some what sad but hey what can I do?**

**As always thanks you Twidictedteach for Beta'ing this for me. She even gives up her lunch hours for me. So the least I can do is drop little hints in my chapters of things that she enjoys.  
**

EPOV

I had no idea what was the hell was actually going on in front of me but there was no way in hell that I was going to be the one who put an end to it. This was hot and sexy and like fucking art.

The whole night had been a drag until this point. There's something about Bella that I just can't seem to pinpoint. There's a pain in her eyes. She also seemed distant.

Well when sober. The more alcohol she consumed the more lose she became and when she allowed herself to laugh it was the most amazing sound.

Then there was the outside run in with Jacob Black. Retarded dick. He and I have a past of not getting along well. Of course that went all the way back to high school and his destructive, immature ass. Truth be told I didn't think that aging has helped change him much.

The prick at first tried to ignore me being there. Then he tried to take Bella away. No way in hell was I going to let that happen. Thankfully, Bella declined. But then he had brought up calling her and taking her out.

Fuck my life if that man whore Jacob Black managed to already get this girl.

He hugged her. He fucking hugged her. Lingering there as long as he could and I found myself jealous as hell. Jacob had been with quite a lot of girls in his time but never had I ever found myself raging with jealously like I was at this very moment. This feeling I was having was like nothing I'd ever experienced and the feeling was scaring the living shit out of me. When she had tripped earlier I got a whiff of her strawberry vanilla scent and I wanted nothing more then to bury my nose in her hair and breathe it in. But oh yeah, Jake killed that shit.

I found myself unable to watch anymore. I turned and made my way back into the bar. When I got back to the table they instantly picked up on my pissed off mood. I told them of the little slut show. Jake not her.

We remained quiet for a few moments trapped in our own thoughts of how bad it could be for her to get involved with him. It couldn't end well. Fuck, I had just met this girl and was becoming some over protective caveman. I had no idea what is happening to me.

Alice was the one to break the silence, "Wait, aren't their dads like really good friends?"

"What?" I looked up to her.

"Oh duh." Rose spoke up. "Charlie and Billy Black. I can't believe I forgot. Maybe they are just going to catch up." She paused biting her finger, then her eyes widen in a realization. "Though, he _did _always have a crush on her. Sooo.." Her face scrunched up together, thinking. "Fuck!"

"What babe?" Emmett placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's just that he was always trying to make moves on her. Usually she was too blind to see his passes but eventually she caught on. And this was just high school and his game had stepped up a bit. God, I fucking hate him. If he even. Maybe.. Shit. She's back." Rose didn't finish talking. Bella came back to the table.

It was definitely an awkward silence. But have no fear, Alice was still here. The little Angel brought up the cook out; inviting Bella. Yeah, the little twerp got on my nervous a lot. But hell, I still loved my sister. So smart. Bella actually agreed. My mind went right where you think it did; Bella in a bikini.

Then she went and started taking shots. Girl could drink like a damn fish. She might almost have Emmett beat. Maybe. Then she went back outside. At that time I was due for a new beer and was sure that she'd want one when she got back. While at the bar I considered doubling our alcohol list for this weekend if she was going to be attending.

When she got back, she seemed to finally get comfortable, which was probably how I was led to watching what I was watching now.

Bella and Rose were on the fucking bar dancing. It was fucking erotic as hell.

Emmett was next to me cheering and clapping for Rose. Now, don't get me wrong, Rose is a really pretty girl but my eyes were mesmerized by the site of the tiny brunette next to her. The sexy way she was swinging those tiny hips and was rolling her head to the music. Then she would slightly bend and her ass would stick out.

The bar was beginning to get louder with the guys getting excited about this show. Things like this hardly ever happened here and these old men were enjoying every minute. Part of me wanted to pull the girls down. But the louder part was not going to let me move an inch.

Then Bella began slowly walking down the bar and to Rose. She then turned around starts grinding her ass against Rose.

Oh, the things that I now wanted to do to that ass. When Bella finally stood up straight, Rose brought her hands around to Bella's front, pressing her into her. I was in such a trance I had no idea how long this has been going on, or how many songs had played. I had tunnel vision.

Rose whispered something in Bella's ear and Bella responded with a nod. Instantly Rose's hands went to Bella's chest, unbuttoning her shirt.

It appeared that she has a tank top on, but good lord. Yes, I have seen my share of girl on girl in my day and I had watched strippers, as well, and even girls dance on bars. But this, watching this girl, here in front of me, was the best show I had ever seen. The curves of her body moving, the swaying of her hair, the lust in her eyes even the laughter in her eyes, you coulc see that she was holding back at times. It was as if my body was being called to her.

Once the shirt was fully unbuttoned, Rose began to slowly slide it down her arms. It was at this time that Bella looked up, right at me. She was biting her lip and there was a fire in her eyes. I was so fucking turned on.

Then it was dark. Fucking Rose threw the damn shirt and it landed on my head.

Yummy, that strawberry vanilla smell was on it.

I pulled the shirt down and the girls were now facing each other. At the same time they both turned their heads and looked to their audience and smirked.

_Oh if they even do this._

Their bodies were still moving together. Rose yelled something to Tyler. Her hand came up and ran through Bella's hair.

They got closer, which I was unsure of even being possible since they had already been pressed up together.

Bella licked her lips and I felt my dick react.

"If they even do what I think that are going to do, Rose's ass is going to be bent over the couch as soon as we get home." Emmett leaned into me.

I don't even let myself process fully what he says. Because if I were able to right now, I would pull Bella down off that bar, bend her ass over that barstool, give a few tight slaps for teasing me so much only before pounding into her from behind, her having to use the barstool's legs to help support her. Hell, I might even let the bar watch.

I was pulled from my sexual thought from a gasp from Emmett.

I looked back to the girls. Their faces were only about an inch about. They held that stance for a few seconds. It looked as if they were going to, but in a flash Rose pulled back and she was bringing a bottle up. Bella opened her mouth and tipped her head back. Rosalie then started pouring the liquid in. By this time, the girls had quit dancing.

A drip must have gotten on her chin because when Rose brought the bottle back down Bella's finger wiped her chin. Once she was done she held her finger out to Rose who then took her time putting it in her mouth and then sucking it off.

"Holy fuck," Emmett breathed out. "I am so making her give me fucking head tonight. Fucking tease. She knows that she is going to get it good tonight, too." We looked back to the girls. Bella was now licking something off Rose's neck. "Dude, why is that this is always so much hotter when it's your girl up there?"

"I have no idea but I am enjoying it." I spoke before I even let myself think. "Umm."

"What?" He turned to me confused. He looked at me for what seemed like minutes. Obviously trying to figure out what the hell I just meant. My brother might be a dumbass seventy-five percent of the time, but when those twenty-five come through, it can almost be a great thing. Or not.

"Dude, you have a thing for Bella don't you?" He fully turned himself to look at me. I just shrugged in return. "Dude, you so do. I can see it."

"It's nothing."

"Whatever. Sure it is." He rolled his eyes.

"Em, I've known her a total of one day. I know nothing about her. She's drinking more then you, and can dance on bars." Then my thoughts traveled to the chocolate color in her eyes. The warm feeling I got when I thought about her. The contours of her body when she moved. The comfort I felt when I was alone with her. There was no way in hell that I was going to admit all that to this ass. "She's just hot okay."

"Dude, you're screwed."

"Huh?"

"If I can see through that shit, there is no doubt that Alice has you pegged. You're in so much trouble." He laughed.

"Whatever Emmett." Then the song ended and I turned back to the girls, who were now climbing off the bar, but without help. There were guys reaching to them to offer them hands. Other men touching Bella, _not_ going to happen.

Emmett saw it to. We glanced at each other and at the same time made our way to them, pushing our way through the crowd.

"Excuse me." I pushed by the last guy to get front in front of her. I lifted my hand up in the air to help her. She looked down at me staring and looking confused or torn.

"Hey buddy, I was going to help her with that." I heard a guy behind me say.

"I'm sure you were." I didn't even turn my head when responded. My eyes were on her. She slowly reached down and placed her hand in mine. The current of warmth returned. I could physically feel her body sigh as our hands touched.

Next to us, I heard loud giggles and turned to see Emmett throwing Rose over his shoulder. I laughed at the thoughts that were probably going through his head.

When I turned, Bella was still standing and staring at me. Her lower lip was in her mouth.

"Come on." I encouraged her.

She lowered herself to a squat. I then released her hand and grabbed her arms, lifting her from the bar and setting her feet on the ground.

At that moment we were face to face. Only a mere inches apart. I couldn't stop my hand from coming up and running through her hair. Her eyes closed and she leaned into my touch. At the time, I wanted nothing more then to lead down and place my lips on hers, but I knew that this was not the time. Once her eyes opened back up, there was a lust in them and her lip went back into her mouth. The way that she did that, did _something_ to me, and there would be no way that I would be able to hold back with it in here. I brought my other hand up when suddenly and arm went around her.

"Hey baby, that was quite a show that you put on there."

What was it with the assholes in this town. I looked over to this person. Riley. Seriously. He was still looking at her.

"Thanks." She didn't look away from me.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

She then looks to him studying him for a few minutes. "No thank you."

"Aw, come on. Just one."

"Riley." I cut in. I took the hand that was in her hair and placed it on her lower back, standing right next to her.

"Edward." He took a second to notice my hand's location. "Oh," he looked back to her. "Are you not here alone?"

She took a minute to respond and then something happened to her. She stood up taller, straightened her shoulders, and actually leaned into me some. "No I didn't." I took the opportunity to tighten my hold on her by wrapping my hand around her waist. She actually stepped closer then.

"Well, maybe next time." Riley looked at me once more, glaring, and walked away.

Her heard Bella let out a sigh. I looked down to her and she looked up to me. "Thanks," she said.

"Not a problem. Dude can be a dick."

"I need a beer." She looked to the bar. I laughed at her and walked us to the bar.

"Come on, I'll buy you one." I laughed at her and she smiled. I walked us to the bar, not missing out on the fact that she was just offered a drink by someone else and turned them down and not me. I also didn't miss that my hand remained on her the whole time.

Once we made our way back to the table it was just Alice and Jasper there. "Emmett and Rose leave?" I took a seat next to Bella.

"Naw, they will be back. Just, umm, stepped out to the car for a few." He winked.

Bella cracked up next to me. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Okay first, I am not ride back in which ever car that they are in. And second, Emmett is huge, how the fuck does is it possible for him to even move around enough in car to fuck someone. I got to see how that works." Bella spoke. I couldn't help but spit my beer out. She looked over and started laughing again and handed me napkins to wipe up my mess.

Alice, however, was not laughing because a good amount of it got on her. That caused me to laugh, and Bella to laugh even harder. Jasper was trying to hold it back but not doing a good job of it. Alice threw her chair back and rushed into the bathroom to fix herself.

By the time that she returned, which was only about five minutes, Rose and Emmett where coming back, sitting down with us.

"Oh, and few minutes man and flexible." I turned my head in shock at Bella, who was smirking behind her beer before taking a sip.

"Huh?" Emmett looked at her confused.

Then all of us but Rose and Emmett burst out in laughter.

That was how most of the night went, beers, shots, dancing and laughter. I was having a great time. Everyone seemed to until last call finally came. Rose had already decided that Bella would be coming home with us because she was completely wasted. I was now determined to have her and Emmett have a drink off. As the night went on, he was trying to keep up with her and doing okay, but he had not been trying all night. Maybe this weekend I could get them to try it.

We packed up our things and made our way outside. Bella clung to my arm and let me walk her to the car, both of us avoiding Rose and Em.

When we got to the car, Alice and Jasper got in the front. Jasper, of course driving 'cuz he had way less to drink then the rest of us. Bella and I crawled into the back. Even though I was rather drunk I tried to buckle her in but she snuggled into me and right now I was _not_ going to protest.

Her head laid on my shoulder as she drifted off to sleep. Poor girl was too drunk to even make it home.

Once we got home, even after shaking her she would not wake up. I carried her inside, right to my room, while Alice went and got something for her to wear. I decided to have her sleep with me instead of a spare room in case she got sick during the night and didn't know where she was or where to go. Well, at least that was my excuse. I actually just wanted to know what it would feel like to have this girl sleep with me. I think that Alice saw right through me but did not object. I only left my room when Alice insisted while she changed Bella.

When I entered the room Bella was nicely tucked into my bed. She was an angel sleeping next to me. I carefully crawled in next to her. I was careful not to disturb her. I also placed one pillow between us, scared that if she woke with us too close it would scare her.

Once I allowed my body to calm I was out in an instant.


End file.
